1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of controlling an automatic call distribution service, and particularly relates to a system for controlling an automatic call distribution service that automatically distributes incoming calls to available receivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic call distribution (ACD) service automatically distributes incoming calls to available receivers (i.e., telephone terminals) so as to achieve an efficient telephone reception service in the tele-marketing business, the claim handling, or the like. A system provided with such an ACD service is used in a call center, a tele-marketing system, or the like.
In the ACD service, receivers together make up a group, which collectively handles incoming calls and transmitting calls. When a call is received, it is automatically distributed to an available one of the receivers so as to establish a connection. In general, the ACD service employs a plurality of receivers to distribute the load, and operates the receivers in such a manner as to handle a large number of calls efficiently by use of a limited number of receivers. A basic mode of operation of the ACD service is to handle incoming calls on a first-in-and-first-out basis. If all the receivers are busy handling incoming calls, a caller is let wait until a next available receiver can answer the call. During a waiting period, an announce or the like is played to the caller.
FIG. 1 is an illustrative drawing for explaining an ACD service of a standalone type used in related-art call processing system.
In FIG. 1, call processing systems 10a, 10b, and 10c are each connected to a public network via a public communication line. In the ACD service of a standalone type, the call processing systems 10a, 10b, and 10c control a plurality of receivers belonging to respective ACD groups 11a, 11b, and 11c. The call processing system 10a, for example, automatically distributes incoming calls to the receivers of the ACD group 11a, thereby spreading out the load of the call handling.
When a call is coming from a caller 12a to the call processing system 10a, the call processing system 10a puts the incoming call in queue. If there is an available receiver among the receivers of the ACD group 11a, the caller 12a is connected to this available receiver. If there is no available receiver in the ACD group 11a, the caller 12a is let wait until a next available receiver can be connected.
In recent years, many corporations have adopted an ACD service of a network type. In this ACD service, a plurality of call processing systems are connected via a network, and the load is distributed among all the ACD groups belonging to the network, thereby reducing a time period during which customers have to wait before being connected.
FIG. 2 is an illustrative drawing for explaining an ACD service of a network type used in a related-art call processing system.
In FIG. 2, call processing systems 20a, 20b, and 20c are each connected to a public network via a public communication line, and are connected with each other.
There are several schemes for distributing the load among ACD groups within the network and reducing a waiting period of customers. One of such schemes is called a look-ahead-routing scheme.
According to this scheme, when a call is coming to a given call processing system, this call processing system inquires other call processing systems about an estimated waiting period during which the call should wait before being connected. Here, an estimated waiting period is obtained based on statistics of waiting periods for the previously received calls. Based on the estimates obtained upon inquiries, a decision is made as to which ACD group should receive the incoming call in its queue. For example, when a call is coming to an ACD group 21a of the call processing system 20a as shown by an arrow (1), the ACD group 21a may not have an available receiver. In this case, the call processing system 20a inquires the call processing systems 20b and 20c about an estimated waiting period. As a result of inquiries, it may be found that an ACD group 21b of the call processing system 20b has the shortest waiting period (or has an available receiver with a zero waiting period). Then, the incoming call is transferred from the call processing system 20a to the call processing system 20b as shown by an arrow (2), and is put in queue of the call processing system 20b. In this manner, a caller 22a is let wait for a next available receiver in the ACD group 21b, which is expected to respond to the call faster than the ACD group 21a. In this manner, a call coming to the call processing system 20a is handled by utilizing all the resources of the call processing systems 20a, 20b, and 20c, so that a waiting time of customers can be reduced.
Another scheme (second scheme) for distributing the load among ACD groups within a network and reducing a waiting period of customers is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 9-294283. In this scheme, a real-time value of a predetermined criterion is subjected to intelligent processing so as to decide which one of the ACD groups should receive the incoming call in its queue. In detail, the predetermined criterion may be an estimate of a waiting time in queue used together with other criteria, and an ACD group able to respond to the call earlier than any other ACD groups is selected. In this manner, a waiting time of customers can be reduced.
Another scheme (third scheme) for distributing the load among ACD groups within a network and reducing a waiting period of customers is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 7-170546. This scheme employs a device for centralized control of receivers provided in the network. When a call is coming to a given call processing system, an inquiry is made to the centralized-control device as to which ACD group should receive the call in its queue. Based on the response to the inquiry, an automatic call distribution network controls the destination of the call. In this scheme, a control system that integrates network elements controls distribution of incoming calls to the call processing systems. Namely, the control system tracks availability of all the receivers within the network, and selects a receiver that is faster than any other receivers in responding to an incoming call. Then, the control system sends a routing command to the call processing system so that the call processing system transfer the call to another system according to the routing command. In this manner, a reduction is made in the customer waiting time.
The first and second schemes described above use an estimate of a waiting time in queue as a criterion for selecting an ACD group. It is impossible to predict with certainty which one of the call processing systems provides a next available receiver in the network. It is possible, therefore, to have a situation where a next available receiver for a given call is found in a call processing system after the call is transferred from this call processing system to another system. In this unfortunate scenario, the customer has to wait longer than he/she should have just because his/her call was transferred to another system.
The third scheme described above is required to have a control system for integrating network elements and a centralized-control device for controlling statuses of all the receivers provided in the network. In this configuration, data communication lines are necessary between the centralized-control device and each of the call processing systems in order to transmit information on status of receiver availability as well as routing commands. Namely, an automatic call distribution network cannot be implemented unless data communication lines are laid out. This entails significant investment in facility.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for controlling an automatic call distribution service which can reduce a waiting time of a caller without incurring additional costs.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a system for controlling an automatic call distribution service which can satisfy the need described above.
It is another and more specific object of the present invention to provide a system for controlling an automatic call distribution service which can reduce a waiting time of a caller without incurring additional costs.
In order to achieve the above objects according to the present invention, a system for controlling automatic call distribution service in a network in which call processing systems are connected via a control channel and a communication channel includes a pseudo-ACD-call-placement requesting unit which sends a request for pseudo-ACD-call placement from a control station to satellite stations via the control channel, wherein the control station is one of the call processing systems that receives a call from an exterior of the network, and satellite stations are the call processing systems other than the control station, a pseudo-ACD-call-placement-request accepting unit which accepts the request at the satellite stations so that a pseudo-ACD call is placed in queue in the satellite stations, and an inter-station-communication-path establishing unit which establishes a communication path via the communication channel between the control station and one of the satellite stations when the one of the satellite stations has an available receiver to respond to the pseudo-ACD call placed in the queue thereof.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.